


Puppy Days

by Umbra_Writes



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Only kissing, Sanae gets shot, after the story, hes okay, joshua is lonely, postgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Writes/pseuds/Umbra_Writes
Summary: Joshua overhears Neku and his friends talking which gives him a great idea to get closer to Neku, in the end it actually ends up working out in Joshua's favour...





	Puppy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a mess, I only had a basic idea for this and the plot I had in my head I ended up not putting down at all. I had no idea where this was going and I'm really sorry if it's a mess, but all of my other work is basically the same so..
> 
> Sorry...

“Sorry I was late guys!” Shiki yelled as she ran over to the statue of Hachiko where her friends were waiting. 

 

“It’s ‘aight, yo.” Beat said once Shiki joined the group of four. Neku was staring up at Hachiko, he felt like there was someone else here with them. 

  
  


“You feel it too, huh Neku?” Rhyme suddenly asked as she looked at the statue as well, “Feel what?” Shiki asked as her attention turned towards the statue, Beat’s attentioned turned towards it as well. 

  
  


“Like there’s someone else here with us.” Neku spoke in a hushed tone, Beat suddenly laughed and patted the statue “Maybe it’s just Hachiko wantin’ to join us.” Rhyme’s face lit up and she nodded. Joshua stared down at the group of four from his seat on Hachiko’s head. He sighed, they couldn’t see him but even so he was in his more human form, the form he had spent his time with Neku in. He had come to favour it more than his  _ main  _ form. Not to mention this was how he looked when he died, it was more  _ himself  _ than any other form he’s taken. It did come with drawbacks though, he wasn’t at full power though he never  _ really  _ needed to be. “Yo! Wouldn’t it be awesome if we had our own Hachiko?” Beat suddenly said which caught Joshua’s attention. “Awe! That’d be amazing, a cute little puppy to follow us around!” Shiki squealed happily, Joshua got an idea. He stood up about to go enunciate his plan before a voice rang in his head.

  
  


_ Composer, I don’t think that’s a good idea.  _ Joshua suddenly growled his eyes narrowing.  _ Sanae! What are you doing reaching into my psyche and listening to my thoughts! Aren’t you supposed to be  _ **_working_ ** _?  _ Joshua was standing his arms crossed as he awaited a response, of course Sanae was taking his time to think of one that  _ hopefully  _ wouldn’t anger Joshua anymore.  _ I am doing my job. I’m trying to keep you from tearing yourself apart.  _ Joshua only huffed, he hadn’t noticed the males presence earlier since he was distracted but he easily pushed the male away, he ran a hand through his hair. “Never do that again.” He growled, unsure if Sanae could hear him or not he didn’t care. Joshua’s wings appeared and spread as he quickly took off, all he wanted to do was spend a little more time with Neku and the group. That’s all he wanted. 

  
  


The group of four were walking towards Wildkat before Rhyme stopped suddenly, “What’s wrong Rhyme?” Shiki asked as she stopped as well. “I heard something.” She whispered before the noise came again. Shiki’s eyes went wide “It sounds like a puppy!” The two ran into the alleyway they had been passing by “Yo! Where you two goin’!” Beat yelled before Neku ran past following the two girls, Beat sighed but he ran after the three of his friends. Stuck under a dumpster was a small shiba puppy, it was whimpering loudly and trying to struggle free of where it’s leg was stuck. “Neku! Beat! Lift up the dumpster so we can pull him out!” Shiki yelled and the two boys grabbed one side of the dumpster lifting it just enough for Rhyme to reach in and pull the small puppy out. Rhyme held the poor animal slowly petting it’s head to try and calm the creature down. “He’s so small.” Shiki whispered and everyone crowded around Rhyme to see the puppy. “I think he’s the runt.” Neku said as he reached out petting the puppy as well. “His leg is hurt, yo.” Beat said he reached over and poked the puppy’s leg making the shiba whimper and kick his injured leg. “Beat! Careful!” Rhyme said and Beat bowed his head “Sorry Rhyme.” the blonde smiled at her big brother “It’s okay.” Shiki was smiling “Let’s get him to Mr. H he probably has some bandages for his leg.” Everyone nodded in agreement and headed to their original destination with their new friend.

  
  


“You found em under a dumpster?” Sanae asked as he bandaged the puppy’s leg. He stared down at the ashy grey puppy and the puppy stared back. Neku nodded “Yeah he was stuck. We were heading here and Rhyme heard whimpering and found him.” Rhyme was watching intently as Sanae bandaged the small creature “What are you guys gonna name em?” Shiki smiled happily “Mr. Pup!” “Naw yo! His name is Killer!” “No it’s Rhythm!” “ _ Joshua.”  _ Neku suddenly said and everyone stopped looking at Neku, even the dog was looking at him. Neku leaned forward from the couch he was sitting on and reached towards the puppy, petting him slowly. “He looks like a Joshua.” The entire room was silent before there was a soft agreement between the three of his friends. Sanae chuckled as he finished bandaging the puppy’s leg, “Well then  _ Joshua.  _ Here you go back to your new owners.” Sanae set Joshua down onto the ground, the puppy was shaking but after a small nudge he ran over to Neku. The puppy fell straight onto his face before getting up again continuing his run up to Neku. Neku laughed and he picked Joshua up, petting the tiny puppy, soon everyone was petting Joshua spare for Sanae.  _ I hope you enjoy your time composer.  _

  
  


The group of four left Wildkat, Neku carrying Joshua as they walked. “So who should take Joshua with them?” Shiki asked and Neku gave a shrug responding first “I can take him. I don’t mind. I’d just need to pick up some stuff.” Shiki’s eyes lit up and Rhyme seemed to get excited as well “Let’s go shopping!” “Yeah!” Rhyme said excitedly she grabbed Beat’s hand and quickly pulled him along with them so for one, he didn’t complain and two, he kept up with them. 

  
  


Soon Neku was home, he hadn’t bought all too much but just enough. He hadn’t  _ exactly  _ picked everything out, Shiki and Rhyme had picked everything out, including Joshua’s dog food. Neku set Joshua down he pulled out all of the stuff, a pink collar, regular woven leash, water and food bowl, dog food and a pink bed. Apparently the two girls had thought pink went well with Joshua so Neku just accepted it. His attention was quickly brought back to the dog when he started biting and tugging on Neku’s pant leg. Neku looked back in the bag pulling out, whaddya know, a pink dog toy. He squeaked it and Joshua was now looking up at Neku, his head tilted to the side before he started to bark. It was a little squeaky bark and it was  _ adorable.  _ Neku threw the toy into the living room watching as Joshua ran after it, barking as he tackled the toy biting and tugging on it, making it squeak over and over again. Neku just gave a quiet chuckle as he set up Joshua’s things, he set the bowls down in the kitchen filled one with water the other with food before he set the dog bed down in his room. Neku sighed softly, he was really starting to regret naming the poor puppy Joshua, too many memories were attached to that name but at the same time it has been  _ five years _ since the whole Game. Neku was twenty he had to get over the whole thing sometime, but even so he had always hoped Joshua would come back. They had always left a spot open for him and when they talked they weren’t  _ just  _ four friends, they were five friends, the fifth was always just a little harder to see but he was always there. Neku jumped when he heard a squeak, he turned towards the doorway, Joshua stood there squeaky toy in his mouth. The dog’s eyes flicked down before he bit down on the toy again, making it squeak. Neku smiled and he walked over, he crouched down petting the puppy. “You’re a good boy Josh.” Neku said softly as he scratched behind the puppy’s ears. Joshua’s tail was wagging excitedly as he was petted but he was soon growling as Neku was trying to pull the toy away from him. Neku laughed trying a little harder “I’m just gonna throw it for you again! Come on let go!” Joshua just bit down harder growling louder as they played tug-o-war. Eventually Neku got the toy he laughed triumphantly holding the toy like a trophy before he just threw it again, Joshua barked as he quickly chased the toy down. Neku fell back onto his bed sitting down before he flopped back into a lying position. “I miss you Josh.” he sighed out softly, “Like I keep saying, I may not forgive you but I trust you.” the orange haired male whispered out quietly. He knew Joshua could hear him, well he assumed he could. Joshua was basically like a God right? He just had power over Shibuya and that was it. Neku bolted up when he heard the squeak at his doorway, he smiled and stood up picking the dog up. “I know it’s early but how about we go to bed?” He asked and Joshua dropped the toy, yawning which made Neku laugh softly. He laid down the puppy on his chest, “G’night Josh.” he whispered quietly watching as the puppy curled up on his chest. Neku let his eyes fall closed and he fell asleep much easier than he ever had. 

  
  


Joshua transformed back into his human form, he laid on top of Neku staring at the males face before he sighed softly. He reached up moving some of Neku’s orange hair from his face, “I’ve missed you Neku.” Joshua whispered his hand moving to the males cheek. “Don’t worry, I’m protecting you, watching you. Making sure that nothing bad happens to you.” His voice was quiet and soft, “I’ve just wanted to be near you so badly but I’m not  _ really  _ allowed too. This is my little way around it.” He said quietly, Joshua cupped Neku’s cheek running his thumb over the soft flesh. “You’ve grown up so much. I miss how you used to look.” Joshua moved his hand to Neku’s hair slowly running his hand through it. “You need a haircut, your hair is so long.” Joshua looked back down at the males face, Joshua had been the one to put Neku to sleep. He knew the male has been having many,  _ many  _ rough nights, Joshua also knew that Neku wouldn’t awake for a while so he could do whatever he wanted. Joshua laid back down his eyes falling closed, “Your apartment is a mess Neku. You need to take better care of yourself.” After a couple of minutes of listening to Neku’s heartbeat Joshua got up. He sighed softly before he started to clean the apartment up “You probably won’t even notice will you?” Joshua giggled to himself quietly “I don’t mind. I don’t sleep anyways so it’s something to do. Plus,” all of the garbage started to float its way into the garbage can, “It’s pretty easy.” Joshua giggled to himself again as he left Neku’s room to clean the rest of his apartment. It was only around thirty minutes before Joshua was done, the male sat down on the couch relaxing “Nice and clean.” Joshua smiled to himself as he looked around at the  _ now  _ extremely clean apartment. Joshua laid back letting his eyes closed “What to do now?” He hummed to himself softly before he got back up. Joshua looked around before he headed into the kitchen, he opened the fridge and frowned immediately, he checked the cupboards and crossed his arms. “Neku. Where’s all of your food.” Joshua put his hand on his chin, “I could just make food but I don’t know how that’d taste. It’d be better if I just made some money and went out to buy food. It’s still early so the store should be open.” Joshua looked at the living room looking out the window, he nodded and he quickly left to go stock Neku’s fridge and cabinets. 

  
  


Neku woke up with a loud yawn, he felt a weight on his chest and he looked down a smile spreading across his cheeks. Joshua was sound asleep on his chest, Neku moved his hand to pet the small shiba puppy before picking him up and setting him down on the bed. Neku got up and grabbed some clean clothes from his drawer as he went to go have a shower then get dressed for the day. He had work but he had a good two hours before he had to leave. He walked to the bathroom turning the water on hot and getting in as soon as he was naked. He had a thirty minute shower before he got out. Once he was dried and dressed he walked into the kitchen to find anything for breakfast, he opened one of the cabinets grabbing one of the various boxes of cereal and opened the fridge, lazily pulling out the milk and shutting the door. Neku’s eyes suddenly went wide and he pulled the fridge back open, his mouth hung open as he stared at how full it was. He didn’t do this! He didn’t have the money to do  _ this _ ! Neku closed the fridge then immediately opened it again expecting all of the things instead to vanish but nothing did. Neku slammed the fridge closed looking around, did someone break in and stock his fridge and cupboards? If someone did break in why in the world would they do something like that?! No one would! So how could this have possibly happened?! Neku opened the fridge again, just a crack as he peeked inside, it was still full. Neku stood back up taking a deep breath as he shut the fridge door again, “Alright. Okay. Maybe I  _ did  _ stock it and just forgot.” Neku turned around when he heard a small yawn, Joshua stood in the entrance to the kitchen. “Oh hey Josh. Sorry did I wake you, bud?” Neku walked over and he crouched down to pet the puppy. Joshua moved into the petting his eyes falling closed and Neku just smiled happily. “Once I eat I’ll take you out. You seem to be house trained so hopefully I won’t have any problems when I leave for work.” Joshua suddenly started to whine, his tail between his legs and Neku gave the puppy a smile “It’s okay, it’s okay. I’ll be home before you know it.” Neku stood back up and went to eat his cereal. Joshua just continued to whine until Neku took him out, Neku sighed as he walked down the street watching the small shiba puppy as he sniffed and looked at everything. Neku had already started to grow attached to the puppy, he couldn’t help it. Having someone around just seemed to make Neku feel better but  _ much  _ too soon they were back at Neku’s apartment and he was leaving. Joshua was whining and barking softly, “Sorry Josh. I’ll be back soon.” Neku petted the male before he left, shutting the door slowly as Joshua got louder in his barking and whining. Joshua started to claw at the door until he heard the elevator come and go down.

 

Joshua transformed, he was sitting on the floor as he stared at the door. “Ugh now I have to wait until he gets home.” Joshua fell back so he was laying on the floor, he stared up at the ceiling before he rolled onto his stomach. “I could watch TV I suppose but, is there anything else more interesting to do?” Joshua got up off of the floor, he had already explored the entire apartment but he decided to explore it again. After looking in every nook and cranny Joshua flopped back onto the couch, giving up trying to find anything interesting. He grabbed the TV remote sighing loudly as he turned the device on. He just flipped through channels lazily to try and find  _ anything  _ the least bit interesting, he found some sort of comedy movie and left it on since he didn’t want to look anymore. Joshua watched the movie lazily, he groaned rolling onto his side facing the back of the couch. “I should just keep looking for something better.” he rolled back over grabbing the remote as he went back to flipping through the channels to find something decent. 

  
  


Neku opened the door stretching, it had been a pretty  _ long  _ day at work. He shut the door, locked it and took his shoes off. He looked over at the couch, Joshua was curled up on it, asleep. Neku smiled softly he went and filled the males food and water bowls before he went and made himself some supper. Once Neku had finished cooking he sat down, eating. He felt something against his leg and he looked down under the table, Joshua was nuzzling into him whimpering. Neku gave a soft laugh, smiling as he leaned down picking the puppy up and setting him in his lap. “Sorry I was so long Josh.” Neku apologized quietly before he went back to eating. Joshua watched whining, he sat up waving his front legs as he begged, Neku laughed “Sorry buddy, you can’t have any.” Joshua got back down sitting properly as he whined up at the male. Neku petted the male with his other hand as he continued to eat. Once Neku was done he set Joshua down and he got up, putting his dishes in the sink so he could  _ put off  _ washing them later. Joshua watched the puppy’s eyes narrowing slightly before he started to bark running around Neku’s legs. Neku laughed “Oh right, right I need to take you out right?” He laughed as he walked over to the front door, Joshua following him. Neku grabbed the leash and quickly attached it to Joshua’s collar taking the smally shiba outside so he could do his thing. Once back in the apartment Neku fell onto the couch turning the TV on, he sighed loudly putting a movie on as he ended up falling asleep not long after. 

  
  


“You look exhausted Neku. I hope you don’t mind me putting you to sleep.” Joshua sighed standing over the male before he started to tug lightly at the collar around his neck. “Honestly, as much as I love pink I don’t really think its my colour.” Joshua let go of the collar leaving it around his neck. Of course he had changed the size of it so it didn’t entirely choke him when he transformed, “Well I suppose I better clean up the mess you left, hm Neku?” Joshua walked into the kitchen staring at the dirty dishes. “Well I  _ could  _ clean them. Or,” The dishes were suddenly all clean and put back in their cabinets, “Just do that.” he chuckled to himself. Joshua put his hands on his hips and he looked around, he walked into Neku’s room huffing when he seen the pile of dirty laundry. He hadn’t done it last night since he hadn’t  _ seen  _ it. Being the  _ fairly  _ lazy somewhat God he was he just turned the clothes clean and put them away. He  _ should  _ be doing things normally and not abusing his powers for basic things but it’s not like anyone was going to stop him or even try to stop him. Joshua stretched, he didn’t like working up a sweat or exhausting himself so he’d much rather use his powers in  _ literally  _ any way he could. He didn’t know how he survived without them when he was alive,  _ oh  _ right, he  _ didn’t.  _ Joshua walked back to the living room looking at Neku “Well Neku I should put you in your bed. You’ll be sore if you sleep on the couch all night.” Joshua picked Neku up with a soft hum, carrying the twenty year old to his room, he laid Neku down before Joshua put his hand on his chin. “You shouldn’t sleep in your clothing Neku. I should change you.” It came out as an unintentional soft purr. Joshua refrained from physically touching Neku in  _ any  _ way and just changed him using his powers. As much as he very, very deeply  _ desired  _ to touch Neku he didn’t, Joshua cleaned the clothes Neku had been wearing and put them back into his drawer. Joshua hummed quietly as he tucked Neku in “There we go. All nice and snuggled up.” Joshua giggled to himself “Oh Neku you don’t know how much this makes me feel like a parent. Tucking in their child. But honestly Neku, you’re much cuter than any child could be.” Joshua suddenly paused, his face falling from a smirk “Unless they were of course,  _ yours.”  _ Joshua stared sadly at Neku, “I won’t have anything to do with your kids Neku, you won’t have to worry.” he said softly reaching out moving hair from Neku’s face. “I’ll watch over them but I won’t do anything to hurt them, I promise.” he leaned down, kissing Neku’s forehead. “Just let me have my fun for a little while. I miss you so much, just let me spend time with you for a while.” Joshua rested his own forehead against Neku’s he almost wished that Neku would respond but he was afraid. Joshua swallowed hard moving away, “I promise I won’t do anything bad. I promise Neku, I’ll just do things to help you.” A weak shaky smile appeared on Joshua’s face, something that hadn’t been on his face for many,  _ many  _ years. Joshua forced himself to calm down, he grabbed at the collar around his neck holding onto it tightly as his eyes fell closed. “I’m sorry Neku. After all of this I will erase everyone’s memories of me.” He whispered softly, “I promise” Joshua transformed back into his dog form, he stumbled over to the pink dog bed on the floor and he laid down, slowly curling up. 

  
  


Soon it was Sunday and Neku was meeting back up with his friends, they were meeting at a cafe and were going to eat outside since it was summer and it  _ was  _ nice out. He was walking Joshua, he didn’t want to leave the puppy alone again today. He got to the cafe fairly late, his friends were already sitting on the patio talking. “Come on Josh.” Neku said softly leading the puppy over. Shiki seen the two and smiled happily, waving the two over. “You brought Joshua!” Shiki squealed, she got up when the two got close and ran over to the puppy, petting him. Neku laughed rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah I felt bad leaving him home alone all week so I brought him.” Soon enough Neku was sitting down eating with his friends, Joshua was laying under the table, his leash tied onto Neku’s chair so he couldn’t wander far. Neku and his friend’s didn’t talk about much, mostly about what was happening in their lives and what they were doing. Neku didn’t talk much, when he did it was mostly about the little shiba puppy he was taking care of. Joshua suddenly perked up, he looked around, he felt something but he laid back down glaring at nothing as Sanae’s voice echoed in his head.  _ You need to stop this. You’re tearing yourself apart Joshua.  _ Joshua just growled back,  _ I don’t care! Let me tear myself apart! I just want to be with Neku! I don’t care if I die! I don’t care!! I don’t even want to be the composer! I just want to be with Neku! That’s it! So let me tear myself apart!!  _ Before Sanae could respond Joshua pushed him out of his psyche, he was so sick of Sanae trying to stop him. Joshua curled up, he stared at Neku’s legs.  _ Just let me be with him Sanae. It’s all I want. I’ll find a new composer later and they can deal with finding a new conductor.  _ Joshua’s ears fell back, his eyes slowly fell closed. He knew he shouldn’t have gotten attached, or even let his emotions show through in  _ any  _ sort of way but there was something about Neku.  _ Neku.  _ Joshua didn’t know what was so special, of course he had seen it before. That’s why he had chosen Neku as his proxy but even so he still didn’t know what made Neku so special, it was a mystery that  _ even  _ Joshua didn’t know the answer to and Joshua was intoxicated. Joshua slowly got up moving closer to Neku’s chair, he laid down next to Neku’s feet, laying his head on top of one of the males shoes. Neku looked under the table, he smiled and leaned down petting the puppy’s head. “Sorry Josh, I knew you were excited to go out. How about we head to one of the pet stores and get you some treats?” Joshua lifted his head looking up at Neku, he started to lick the males hand, his tail wagging happily. Neku smiled and laughed softly “That’s a good boy.” Neku sat back up, engaging back into the conversation. Joshua laid his head back down,  _ Neku I don’t care what we do. I just want to be here with you.  _ Joshua relaxed, he was content, happy even. He just wanted to be around Neku and he has been for the last week, Joshua really wished that this could last forever. 

  
  


“Alright Josh. Pick out whatever kind of treats you want.” Joshua looked around the treat aisle his tail wagging excitedly as he ran around looking at all of the treats. Neku was pulling along until Joshua bit at a bag of treats. Neku laughed softly picking the bag up “Alright, pick out one more.” Joshua just bit at the same treats again and Neku could only laugh again. “Alright, alright.” Neku grabbed a second bag and they wandered around the store a bit more. Joshua picked out another toy and soon they were walking back to Neku’s apartment. Once the two were back at the apartment Neku decided to teach Joshua some tricks. He sat down on the couch with one of the treat bags, Joshua standing in front of him. “Okay Josh, sit.” when Joshua did so he was given a treat, “Lay down.” another treat, “Roll over.” another, “Speak.” another, “Shake.” Neku gave another treat to the male. “Wow, were you already trained? Or are you just dead set on getting these treats?” Neku laughed, “Okay, let’s do a big one.” Neku set a treat on Joshua’s snout, then another and another. He stacked about fifteen treats onto the puppy’s muzzle, “Stay.” Neku said as he pulled out his phone, he took a photo of Joshua laughing softly. “Alright, I’m not that mean. Go ahead.” Joshua threw his head back only being able to grab one of the treats as they fell, Neku was smiling as he watched Joshua gobble up the rest of the treats on the floor. “Good boy.” Neku praised petting the dog once he had finished eating. “You probably won’t need food for the rest of the night then.” Neku said picking the dog up, he laid down and set Joshua on his chest as he turned on the TV. He slowly petted Joshua, not even thinking about it as he did so almost as if it was a reflex. It wasn’t long before Neku fell asleep, he wasn’t snoring but he was in an extremely deep sleep like the past week.

  
  


Joshua laid on top of Neku, running his hands through Neku’s hair slowly.  _ “Neku.”  _ he whispered quietly, his hand was trembling softly. “Neku,  _ I love you.”  _ Joshua knew the male couldn’t respond but he  _ thought  _ he’d know what Neku would do. He’d throw Joshua off, screaming at him, saying how  _ absolutely  _ disgusting he was and that he shouldn’t have ever,  _ ever  _ shown his face to Neku again. Joshua let out a shaky breath “I really do.” he whispered “I know I’m  _ disgusting.  _ I know but soon you won’t have to deal with me or ever think of me again.” A small smile spread across his face, “I just need to spend time with you. So please let me.” Joshua nuzzled into Neku’s neck “I promise I won’t do anything to you. I’m not  _ that  _ disgusting. I know limits.” Joshua’s eyes fell closed, he’d say his heart was racing but he was dead and this was necessarily a  _ real  _ body, yes it was physical but it didn’t have any internal organs. “Neku.” Joshua said softly, he wanted Neku to respond but he also didn’t let the male wake up. Joshua was afraid, after a couple of minutes Joshua sat up, he leaned back down kissing Neku’s forehead before he stood up. “I’ll put you to bed Neku, don’t worry.” Joshua whispered. 

  
  


Neku woke up sometime in the middle of the night, he yawned and slowly sat up rubbing at his eyes. He slowly got out of bed, looking around for his puppy before he just left to go to the bathroom. When Neku got out of the room his eyes went wide, there was Joshua. Not his puppy but the person! Joshua was sitting on the couch, he was doubled over, his head between his legs as his arms were crossed over the back of his head.  _ “Joshua?”  _ Joshua bolted up his eyes wide, he stared at Neku and Neku stared back. As Neku stared at the male he seen the pink collar around Joshua’s neck “Joshua?” Neku suddenly blacked out, Joshua caught the male with his powers before Neku could hit the floor. Joshua had panicked. He got up and ran over “Damn it! I should have made it stronger!” Joshua grabbed at his face throwing his head back as he trembled violently. Joshua looked back down at Neku “I just have to hope he thinks it was a dream.” he whispered quietly, almost desperately. Joshua put Neku back into his bed, transforming back into the shiba puppy almost immediately. He went and laid down onto his dog bed, staring up at the bed. “Please think it was a dream Neku.” he whispered softly before he curled up. 

  
  


Neku woke up in the morning with a jolt, he immediately ran out of his bedroom looking around the living room. Neku sighed softly and he walked into the bathroom so he could shower, he needed to get ready for work. After Neku’s shower he walked back into his bedroom in just a towel, “Awake Josh?” he asked when he seen the puppy stretching. “I’ll take you out after breakfast, kay?” Neku got dressed sighing softly once he was. “I had the weirdest dream Josh, I dreamt that I woke up in the middle of the night and Joshua, not you, was on the couch. He had your collar on too. It’s not the first time I’ve dreamt about him but it’s the first time that it felt so real.” Neku’s voice got quieter with every word. “He looked so scared. I’ve never seen him like that, even when he  _ died _ or supposedly died, he was still so cocky and confident then. Seeing him so scared like that has me worried. Is there something going on with him? Are these dreams him trying to contact me? After work I think I’m going to the Shibuya River, just to check. So I’ll be back late tonight, okay?” Neku looked back at the puppy and he laughed walking over. “You’re just a puppy. Thank you for listening Josh.” Neku leaned down petting Joshua. “Come on, I’ll eat fast so I can take you on an extra long walk this morning.” 

  
  


Neku stared down the tunnel, he took a deep breath before he continued forward. He just felt like he had to do this, he didn’t exactly know how far he’d be able to go or if he’d just end up on the other regular side or the room of reckoning. As Neku got deeper it got colder, he shuddered, he felt like someone was following him. “Joshua?” he asked softly, “Joshua! Are you here!” He suddenly yelled, he wanted a response. He so  _ desperately  _ wanted a response. Joshua was following the male, his face fell, he wanted to show himself but he didn’t. As Neku walked further Joshua decided that he should do  _ something.  _ Suddenly a small piece of paper floated down, landing in front of Neku. Neku stopped and leaned down picking the piece of paper up.  _ Sunday, Wildkat.  _ Was all it said a small smile spread across Neku’s face “Don’t worry Josh, I’ll be there.” Neku quickly left the tunnel to head back to his apartment to check on his dog. Joshua let out a soft sigh his eyes falling closed, “I’ll talk to Senae and tell him what to say. It’s the only choice I have.” Joshua covered his face, he tried to calm himself down before he left back to Neku’s apartment. 

  
  


Once Sunday rolled around again Neku made his way to Wildkat with Joshua. Neku had been nervous since he woke up, he wanted to see Joshua again but he was scared what the  _ almost  _ God had to say. Neku entered the cafe “Hey Mr. H!” Sanae lifted his head, “Hey Neku, what’s going on?” Neku looked around his face falling slightly when he didn’t see Joshua. “Well, I was supposed to meet Joshua here.” Neku showed Sanae the paper and he just nodded. “Well he was here but he had to leave.” Neku’s eyes went wide before he looked down  _ “Oh.”  _ Sanae walked around the counter and patted Neku’s shoulder, “He told me to talk to you though and he told me what he wanted to tell you.” Neku perked back up and soon the two were sitting down at a table. “What did Joshua want to tell me?” Neku asked and Sanae looked down, he stared at the shiba puppy. Joshua knew that look,  _ Sanae! Don’t you dare! You better tell him what I told you to say!  _ “Well, it’s not what he told me but what I noticed.”  _ No! Don’t you dare betray me! You-!  _ “It looks like he’s destroying himself. Not physically exactly but mentally.” Neku’s eyes went wide “How could you tell?” Neku asked softly, he could feel his heart sink. “He looked real tired, in the body he had anyways, he was shaking and he couldn’t even bring himself to smirk, it was more like a nervous smile.” Neku stared at Sanae, his worry obviously growing. “He talked an awful lot ‘bout you, Neku. I think he misses you.” Neku looked back down a soft smile spread across his face, “He misses me?” Sanae nodded. “Yeah, I think so. He also talked about how he’s been watching you and making sure nothing bad happens. It sounds like he’s avoiding his responsibilities.” Neku laughed softly lifting his head again “Sounds like Josh.” Joshua on the other hand was being insulted and he didn’t exactly like it, not to mention Sanae was saying things that Joshua hadn’t told him to say! Sanae took a sip of his coffee, setting the mug back down “Other than that he didn’t say much. I just noticed how  _ untangled  _ he seemed to be. It really did look like he was tearing himself to shreds.” Neku sighed quietly “Mr. H? Is there anyway I could help him? Well is there anyway you think I could help him?” Sanae leaned back, he looked like he was thinking. “I don’t know Neku.” Neku sighed softly he leaned back as well and he looked down at Joshua. “What’s wrong Josh?” Neku leaned down picking the puppy up, he held him slowly petting the dog. Sanae stared at Joshua, a slight smirk spreading across his face. “I guess you could always ask em.” Sanae said gesturing to Joshua and Neku laughed. “I guess I could huh?” he asked lifting Joshua up. “Hey Joshua, how can I help you?” he asked and all he got was a bark in response. Neku set Joshua down in his lap, petting him. “Good boy.” Neku laughed, Joshua just stared up at the male.  _ Just love me Neku, let me spend time with you. That’s-  _ Joshua was cut off by Sanae,  _ That won’t help you from ripping yourself apart.  _ Joshua tensed up his eyes screwing shut.  _ Shut up Sanae! Shut up! You aren’t helping! You didn’t even say what I wanted you to say!  _ Joshua could hear the male huff as he shifted in his seat.  _ Make him your conductor Joshua. You need one  _ **_and_ ** _ it’s obvious at this point you're too emotionally attached to Neku currently, just like how you were to Megumi all those years back. You still  _ **_love_ ** _ Megumi don’t you? You’ve been spending the last 5 years trying to put him back together from being erased, even though  _ **_you_ ** _ erased him. You’ve been distraught over that and then you became even  _ **_worse_ ** _ after Neku. So make him your conductor, that way he’s with you until you tire of him.  _ Joshua shook his head slightly,  _ I can’t do that to him. I can’t Sanae. He needs to live, he needs to have a family, I can’t take that away from him I-  _ Sanae cut him off again before he could continue.  _ You did it to Megumi, you can do it to Neku.  _ Joshua shook his head again and that’s when Neku noticed. “Hey Josh, what’s wrong buddy?” He asked petting the puppy once again, Joshua only whimpered, loudly. The door to the cafe suddenly opened and a man walked inside, Sanae got up a smile on his face. “Hey there, what can I get ya?” The man just walked up to the counter as Sanae walked behind it. The man suddenly pulled out a gun, holding it to Sanae.

  
  
“All the money that’s in the register.” He said angrily, his voice was deep and gruff. Sanae only laughed and shook his head “Sorry pal, you got the wrong place. There isn’t  _ any  _ money in the register.” The hooded man only seemed to get angrier, thrusting his gun into Sanae's face. “Open the register.” he demanded and Sanae did so, much too calmly to have a gun aimed at him. Neku was shaking, his eyes wide as he held onto Joshua. He was scared so he stayed put and he stayed quiet. If Sanae did as he was told he’d be fine, right? The register was empty, just as Sanae said, the man growled angrily “Where’s the money?!” he yelled and Sanae raised his hands shaking his head. “Bud, there isn’t any money. There’s no safe, no secret compartment, nuthin’” That seemed to anger the guy even more, he pulled the trigger, shooting Sanae in the head. Sanae jolted back, crumpling to the ground a bullet wound directly in the middle of his forehead. “Mr. H!!” Neku screamed his eyes were wide, the guy suddenly noticed Neku and pointed the gun at him, pulling the trigger. Neku grabbed onto Joshua tightly his eyes squeezing shut. After a moment Neku’s eyes slowly opened, the bullet had stopped in mid air right in front of Neku. “W-what?” The hooded man said his eyes wide, he was shaking “What the hell?!” he yelled before he ran out of the cafe, the bullet dropped, landing in Neku’s lap. Outside there was the loud screech of tires and yelling. Neku was staring down at the bullet in his lap, he set Joshua down before he ran over to Sanae. “Mr. H!” He cried dropping to his knees next to the male. Suddenly a pair of arms were wrapped around Neku from behind, Neku’s eyes went wide and he turned around, “Jos-” “It’s okay Neku.” Joshua whispered, he lifted his head from Neku’s shoulder. Joshua gave the male a small smile, “I won’t let anyone hurt you. I promised.” he said quietly and before Neku could say anything else Joshua kissed his forehead. “Don’t speak. Sanae is fine. He just likes putting on a good show.” Joshua leaned back, the pink collar obvious around his neck. Neku looked behind the male but he noticed the leash attached to the collar, “You were-” “Yes, I was. I’m sorry for tricking you, I just,” Joshua took a shaky breath, “I just needed to be with you.” Neku stared at the male, his mouth agape slightly. Neku reached out taking Joshua’s face into his hands “You never changed your body.” he said quietly as he leaned forward slightly. Joshua gave a soft laugh, different from his usual giggle, “No, I was, I grew attached to how it looked.” Neku suddenly kissed the male, holding Joshua there as he did so. Joshua’s eyes were wide but he kissed back, his eyes falling closed. Afterwards Neku breathed heavily, “Kissing right in front of a dead man, how considerate.” Sanae suddenly spoke as he sat up, the wound was gone and there was no bullet. Neku blushed deeply and looked back at Sanae, “Oh what’s wrong? Jealous that I’m kissing someone else?” Joshua asked as he pulled Neku back into himself, wrapping his arms protectively around the twenty year old. Sanae rolled his eyes, “Instead of just beating around the bush why don’t you ask him, Joshua?” Joshua huffed and he looked down at Neku, “Neku? Will you be my conductor?” Joshua asked softly, “You can say no, don’t feel like you have to say yes.” Neku laughed he reached up grabbing Joshua and he pulled the male down, kissing him. “If it means I get to spend eternity with you then yes, of course I will be.” Joshua seemed to light up, life seemed to come back to his shaky face, he leaned down kissing Neku again and then again, almost desperate for human contact. Neku reached around the male grabbing at Joshua’s leash, “Only condition. You have to keep wearing that collar, it suits you.” Neku held Joshua down using the leash and the male gave his signature giggle, “Anything for you Neku~” Sanae just rolled his eyes again looking away “Wow Neku, I didn’t think you were so kinky.” Neku’s cheeks burned a deep red, “Sh-shut up! It’s not a kink!” Joshua only giggled again and pulled Neku into another kiss.


End file.
